Un momento del tiempo espontaneo
by bluename
Summary: Clockwork se toma un momento para ser espontaneo.


**_Creo que el titulo lo dice todo.....extraño como mis unicas 2 historias en español son completamente espontaneas XD jajajaja soy mala para planear la verdad, me gusta simplemente sentarme a escribir lo primero q se me viene a la mente._**

**_El unico problema de escribir espontaneamente es que termina siendo un poco aburrido y pues....aun asi si se toman el tiempo para leerlo todo se los agradezco mucho!!_**

**Un memento del tiempo espontaneo**

No duermo, aunque algunos fantasmas sí lo hacen. Muchos de ellos acostumbrados a hacerlo cuando estaban vivos y jamás dejaron el hábito.

Siempre me he preguntado que se siente, dormir, soñar.

Yo nunca tuve ese placer, por que nunca naci, jamás morí. Soy un fantasma que jamás fue pero siempre he estado. Infinito pero a veces pienso que simplemente no me acuerdo del comienzo, y que sí hubo, como un bebe que no recuerda el momento de ser concebido.

Pero eso no es lo importante ¿o si?

Es bastante solitario este trabajo.

De todas maneras estoy seguro de que hay cosas que lo hacen valer la pena.

Una que otra década de pronto hago un amigo, sin contar a los demás fantasmas Ancestrales que he conocido desde siempre. Pero es duro, por que esos amigos suelen irse muy rápido, y, desafortunadamente para mí pero afortunadamente para ellos, al morir no tienen nada pendiente y no llegan a ser fantasmas, entonces nunca los vuelvo a ver. Por eso me encargo de estar muy pendiente de ellos cuando están en vida, así sea que no puedo intervenir, pero por lo menos sé por lo que pasan.

Algunos llegan a pedirme ayuda o consejos, y es cuando se torna incomodo.

Pero piénsenlo, cualquiera querría conseguir ayuda del Maestro del Tiempo.

Mi nombre es Clockwork, y no tengo edad.

……

Pero eso, ustedes los lectores, ya lo sabían.

* * *

La última persona que me vino a pedir ayuda es una persona muy especial para mí. Yo se que él casi nunca me ve pero yo lo hago a diario, y cuando llegó pidiéndome que le ayudara a volver al pasado tuve que hacerlo. Deben entender que lo considero a él casi como a un hijo, y por lo tanto creía que era bueno que aprendiera una lección (además de que no me resistí a ayudarlo, créanlo o no).

Su nombre ustedes también lo saben muy bien: Daniel Fenton. Si no lo supieran no estarían leyendo esto, se los aseguro, y es aquí donde entra mi arrogancia, perdóneme por ello.

Más si se preguntan qué tiene el niño de especial, yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿qué no tiene Daniel de especial?

Pocas veces conocí a alguien con tanta disposición para ayudar, y al mismo tiempo, tan joven. Además, estoy seguro que al morir, aunque por favor no se lo digan, no queremos asustar al pobre Danny, él va a llegar a la Zona Fantasma, así sea que no tenga nada pendiente, y eso se debe a el ectoplasma que lo rodea que lo hacen muy pesado para pasar al "otro lado", por darle un nombre. Aunque esto por favor no crean que significa algo malo, eventualmente él puede pasar por su propia decisión, y eso sí no lo se, por que aunque soy el maestro del tiempo, muchas vertientes de lo que puede suceder en el futuro existen gracias al libre albedrio del ser humano.

¡Libre Albedrio, cosa tan hermosa aquella que es la libertad! Eso hace también que mi trabajo valga la pena, por que siendo sincero, saberlo todo no es nada entretenido, de hecho aburrido, pues ¡¡que seria de la vida (sí, yo me considero estar vivo por el hecho de existir) si perdiéramos la capacidad de asombro y sorpresa!! Seria muy aburrida, se los aseguro. Pero creo que me estoy saliendo un poco del tema.

El punto es que Daniel no es solo especial por ser mitad fantasma, por que lo exterior no es lo mas importante si no lo que esta adentro, y es esa misma forma de ser combinado con sus poderes lo que lo hacen tan especial, por que no cualquiera los utilizaría de la manera en que lo hace: para ayudar a los demás (aunque debes en cuando se pone un poco orgulloso sobre sus poderes pero se le pasa eventualmente).

Por favor, tampoco crean que yo soy un asechador que quiere averiguarse todo sobre la vida de Danny, lo que pasa es que para mi es algo natural enterarme de todo lo que rodea al mundo, sino que de pronto le pongo un poco de interés a lo que pase con el muchacho, por que con grandes poderes vienen grandes responsabilidades, y al mismo tiempo tengo que cuidar que eche todo a perder. Por que el niño no es perfecto y un error podría equivaler a catástrofe (que casi pasa, si no hubiera intervenido, que es en lo que trabajo, prevenir catástrofes que no deberían suceder).

Pero bueno, creo que me alargue mucho con el tema de Daniel.

Ser el Maestro del Tiempo no es tan fácil como parece. Algunos Ancestrales creen que mi trabajo es el más fácil por que según ellos yo simplemente tengo que parar y devolver el tiempo y listo. Pero no mis señores, yo ya había mencionado esto antes y es: la libertad. Yo debo intervenir de una manera en la cual los humanos o fantasmas aun así arreglen el problema por ellos mismos tomando sus decisiones por libertad propia, y no lo que yo les diga que hagan, por que estaría yendo contra las reglas de la naturaleza y pues.......no quieren saber lo que pasa si eso hago.

Algunos pensaran que al saberlo todo yo debo ser un fantasma viejo y aburrido sin sentido del humor, que cree que siempre tiene la razón. Pero les digo, si yo fuese y pensase así, en realidad no sabría nada en vez de todo, por que como un MUY reconocido filosofo dijo muy sabiamente: Solo se que nada se. Si creyera que lo se todo no sabría nada, si creyera que al decir esto lo se todo por que no se nada, también seria un gran tonto. La verdad es que sí se todo, pero todo lo que ya pasó.....

Pero el futuro, mis queridos lectores, es algo completamente incierto, y como llegara a ser exactamente:

Eso yo, no lo se.

Les escribe con mucho cariño, y les deseo un futuro prospero.

-Clockwork

* * *

**_Como ya dije, GRACIAS, por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo :D_**

**_Clockwork es mi fantasma favorito XD (Danny y Vlad no cunetan como fantasmas xD).  
_**

**_Escribi esto para un concurso en _DeviantArt_ del club_ Phanfiction en Español.**

**_Espero que les haya gustado!!!! Tengan un buen dia!!_**

**_-Blue_**


End file.
